Seul on va vite, à deux on va plus loin
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Shikamaru doit aller voir une psy. Et la personne qui l'aide est vraiment, vraiment galère. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Shikamaru Nara est un policer de Konoha, du moins il était malgré les interventions de Jiraya, son supérieur,**

 **il ne veut pas aller au travail.** **Pour une raison que personne connaît.**

 **Alors Chôji, son meilleur ami, comprend pourquoi il décide de l'envoyer voir**

 **Témari No Sabaku, psychologue dont la réputation ne fait que grimper.**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que Shikamaru rencontre la jeune femme, il ouvre la porte d'entrée et s'installe sur un canapé.**

 **Une jeune femme, brune coiffée deux chignons de chaque côté de la tête, une autre femme derrière elle la salue et le regarde avec un doux sourire.**

-Shikamaru Nara, demande-t-elle.

-Ouais, dit-il.

-Suivez-moi, propose-t-elle.

-Galère, marmonne-t-il pour lui.

 **Il la suit jusqu'à son bureau, elle s'assoit lui présente un siège et pose son menton et plante ses yeux**

 **d'un beau vert sapin dans les siens.**

-Je vous écoute, dévoile-t-elle.

-Vous devez tout savoir, dit-il.

-C'est vrai, concède-t-elle, mais je ne connais pas votre avis à vous.

-Il vous intéresse ? grogne Shikamaru.

-Vous êtes quand même mon patient, note-elle, il est donc normal de connaître votre avis afin de vous aider.

 **Il prit un paquet de clops et en sortir une, de l'autre main il attrape un briquet et tente d'allumer la cigarette mais la femme en face de lui a volé des mains, ses yeux ennuyés rencontrèrent ceux fâchés de la psy.**

-Pas de ça ici ! crie-t-elle. Donnez-moi votre paquet !

 **D'une main rageuse, il lui tendit le paquet et l'heure commença. Une heure plus tard, il était 18 heures 30, Témari rentre alors chez elle après avoir fermé son cabinet. Chez elle, elle s'installa sur la table de la cuisine pour y relire encore une liasse de papier.**

 **Le premier papier était une lettre que Chôji, ami de Shikamaru lui avait envoyée.**

-Chère Témari no Sabaku, lit-elle pour elle. Je m'appelle Chôji Akimichi et j'aurais besoin de vos services. Voilà mon ami Shimaru Nara a perdu son sensaï au commissaire de Police, Asuma. Depuis il va très mal, il ne va plus au travail et à même commencer à fumer, chose pourtant qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire. J'espère que vous pourrez l'aider.

 **Elle avait ensuite parlait avec certains collègue de l'homme ainsi qu'avec Ino et Chôji ses deux amis d'enfance et avait posé des questions sur Asuma Sarutobi, le sensei.**

 **Asuma Sarutobi était mort à cause d'un voleur et assassin nommé Hidan, il était maintenant en prison grâce au sacrifice de l'homme, elle savait aussi que ce policier fumait beaucoup.**

 **Elle réfléchit, certaines personnes pouvaient tout faire pour quelque chose et si son patient est aussi accro que ça, cela pourrait marcher.** **Elle verrai la semaine prochaine si cela allait marcher, pour le faire céder.**

 **De son côté, Shikamaru, trouvait cette rencontre galère et cette fille encore plus galère, fille galère ça lui va bien comme surnom.**

 **Il verrai la semaine prochaine si cela allait marcher, pour la faire céder.**

 **Une semaine plus tard, Shikamaru attendait avec impatience qu'elle vienne le chercher. Quand ce fut le cas, il s'assit sur la même chaise et attendit qu'elle parle :**

-Alors monsieur Nara, commence-t-elle alors, notre entrevue de la dernière vous a-t-elle fait réfléchir ?

-Pas le moins du monde, se moque Shikamaru.

-Je vois alors nous allons changer de méthode, dévoile-t-elle. Vous pouvez me donner votre paquet de cigarettes, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous allez me le rendre ensuite, questionne-t-il.

-Vous êtes un malin, confesse Témari. Et non, du moins pas entier en tout cas.

-Comment ça, insiste Shikamaru.

-Et bien, explique Témari, je vais vous poser des questions et si vous répondez je vous donnerai une cigarette .

Il rit en posant le paquet puis il dit quelques mots, sûr de lui :

-Si vous me les confisquiez j'irais de nouveau en racheter, nargue-t-il.

-C'est là où vous avez tort, contredit la psy, j'ai demandé à votre vendeur habituel de ne plus vous en donner. Quand à vos amis, je leur ai aussi demandés ils étaient ravis de vous être utiles et vos collègue j'ai envoyé un message à votre supérieur.

 **Cette fille est une fille galère et une folle, elle l'avait eu en un coup. Echec et Mat. Elle était folle !**

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer alors, annonce Témari en posant la première cigarette sur la table mais gardant la main dessus.

Pour vous qui était Asuma Sarutobi ?

-Mon sensaï celui qui m'a tout appris, avoue Shikamaru en mettant la cigarette de côté.

-Et encore ? insiste la blonde.

-C'est une question de plus, dit-il.

 **Et toc, il l'avait eue sur ce coup-ci. Un point partout, elle lui donna le tabac enroulé et il répondit :**

-Il était comme un père pour moi, raconte Shikamaru triste, il me faisait confiance mais il était toujours là pour moi.

-Et votre père, continue-t-elle.

-Je ne lui parle plus, souffle-t-il.

 **Elle voyait bien qu'il allait s'arrêter là, alors elle décida que c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Mais il tenait à rester encore.**

-Je peux vous poser une question, interroge-t-il.

-Oui quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi ce jeu ? demande-t-il.

-Les cigarettes ? explique-t-elle, et bien je tiens à vous aider autant pour ce traumatisme mais aussi pour votre tabagisme. Les réponses ou le manque, il vous fallait choisir.

-Vous êtes folle, dit-il.

-Vous l'êtes plus que moi, intervient Témari.

 **L'heure enfin finie, ils sortent en même temps, chez elle, la jeune psychologue travaille encore sur le cas de Shikamaru, il lui donne vraiment du fil à retordre.**

-Encore sur le même travail soeurette ? demande une voix masculine.

-Kankuro. Oui, explique Témari, accro à la cigarette traumatise d'une mort.

-Te connaissant tu vas trouver une solution, assure le frère.

-Je vais les appeler, décide Témari.

 **Elle prit le téléphone et inscrit le numéro, la sonnerie emplit la salle d'un son stressant jusqu'à qu'il soit remplacer par la voix puissante mais douce d'une femme.**

-Allô, dit la voix.

-Vous êtes Madame nara, demande Témari.

-Oui c'est moi, affirme la voix.

-Bonjour je suis Témari no Sabaku, psychologue, explique Témari, j'ai pris votre fils comme patient depuis deux semaines, madame.

-Oui on m'a dit qu'il était suivi depuis la mort d'Asuma, avoue la mère. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aimerais parler à votre mari, madame, dit Témari.

-Shikaku un appel pour toi, entend Témari.

-Oui, marmonne le père, comment puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle No Sabaku ?

-Votre fils m'a parlé de vous, dévoile Témari.

-Ah bon, s'étonne le père.

-Oui, assure le psy, il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés.

-C'est vrai, murmure Shikaku, triste.

-Juste après il a rencontré Asuma Sarutobi, tente Témari.

-C'est cela, affirme le père.

-Merci monsieur Nara vous m'avez été d'une grande aide, salue Témari. Je vous rappellerai la semaine prochaine.

 **Elle raccroche, prit une feuille et schématise le cours des événements :**

 **Dispute - Rencontre - Décès & cigarettes. **

**Elle comprenait la relation entre Shikamaru et Asuma mais pas l'envie de cigarettes de son patient après l'enterrement de son sensaï, elle pouvait toujours lui donner une dernière cigarette et le tour était joué mais ensuite...**

 **La semaine suivante, elle lui donna la dernière cigarette prévue et l'emmène en voiture en pleine ville de Konoha, elle descendit et s'adresse à son patient :**

-Vous venez ? demande-t-elle.

-On est où, insiste le brun.

-Vous comprendrez assez vite, avoue Témari.

 **Ils entrent alors dans une salle, où plusieurs personnes jouaient au Shogi, échecs japonais à même le sol sur les tatamis de la salle. Sans prêter attention à son entourage la blonde ouvre une porte et emmène son patient à l'intérieur. Une personne arrive, cette personne les accueille avec un grand sourire.**

-Je vous laisse à votre partie, explique Témari, moi les échecs ne m'intéressent pas.

 **La jeune psychologue partit de la salle et les deux hommes commencèrent une partie silencieuse...Assise, dans sa voiture, Témari bouquine un livre sur les différentes parties du cerveau humain. Elle allait commencer un autre chapitre quand la porte s'ouvrit :**

-Votre partie est déjà finie, demande Témari étonnée et inquiète.

-Echec et mat, avoue-t-il.

-Est-ce que vous avez pu mettre les choses au claires, questionne Témari.

-Oui, explique Shikamaru, il avait de bonnes raisons enfaîte.

-Très bien...

 **Le trajet n'avait pas duré longtemps et les deux jeunes adultes sont arrivés devant le cabinet. Shikamaru annonce à Témari, qu'il se sent mieux et qu'il est temps pour lui de payer ses services.**

-Pas besoin, assure Témari, c'est votre ami Chôji qui a déjà tout payé.

-Alors je veux que vous gardiez ça, tente Shikamaru.

-La cigarette, s'étonne Témari, mais...

-Je n'en ai plus besoin, explique Shikamaru. Car vous voyez cette flamme, c'est celle d'Asuma-sensei. Et je dois la garder et en aucun cas la consumer.

 **Il lui a montré la flamme de très près, de trop même car ils étaient à présent très proche et au bout d'un seul pas Shikamaru, l'embrasse.**

-Désolé, marmonne-t-il. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour vous dire Adieu.

 **Et il s'en va, alors que les flocons commencent à tomber doucement et que le froid tombe mais le cœur de la jeune psychologue était pris une immense chaleur qu'elle ne sait expliquer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Témari était heureuse d'avoir accompli son devoir en tant que psychologue, mais elle avait un certain vide dans le cœur. Ce patient lui manquait malgré les nouvelles récemment eus, des remerciements de la part de son meilleur ami, Chôji et de Jiraya son supérieur.**

 **En allant à son bureau, elle se demande bien ce qu'elle allait faire après tout, il n'était plus là et les clients dans ce genre de travail ce font toujours rare. Elle entre quand même à l'intérieur de la salle mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, sa porte qu'elle fermait à chaque départ, était aujourd'hui ouverte...**

 **La nuit allait tombée, quand Shikamaru allait sortir du poste de police mais un appel téléphonique se déclenche, lassé de sa journée mais encore dans le travail, il se devait qu'il réponde.**

-Police de Konoha, agent nara Shikamaru j'écoute, marmonne-t-il.

-Allô, énonce l'interlocuteur, voilà ma petite sœur devait rentrer il y a quelques heures mais ce n'est pas le cas et je suis très inquiet.

-Monsieur quel âge a votre soeur, insiste Shikamaru.

-22 ans, avoue l'homme.

-Voilà votre soeur est bien assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, dit Shikamaru, lassé.

-Là n'est pas le soucis monsieur, avoue l'homme, je suis allé à son travail et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé est une lettre qui ne m'est pas adressé, ni à ma soeur.

-Je ne vois où vous voulez en venir, ajoute Shikamaru.

-Elle est adressé à un certain Shikamaru nara du poste de police, termine l'homme. Écoutes laisse-moi un peu plus me présenter. Je suis Kankuro no Sabaku, le grand frère de Témari, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais mais tu vas rappliquer vissa ici ou c'est moi qui vient te chercher.

-Je peux savoir qu'il est l'émetteur de cette lettre, je demande.

-Inconnu, il dit que tu le reconnaîtras, avoue Kankuro.

Très inquiet, le policier ne prit même la peine de prévenir ses collègues de nuit. Il partit au bureau de celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Arrivé, il fit la connaissance de Kankuro, l'aînée de Témari.

-nous ferons les salutations plus tard, affirme le frère. Là n'est pas le moment.

 **Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur un point. Le frère de la blonde lui tendit la lettre, à première vue, ce n'était pas une lettre à la va-vite, c'était préparé. Il se mit à lire, tout de suite, un seul homme pouvait lui en vouloir pour justement cinq d'emprisonnement et travaux forcés dans la ville du drame : Hidan.**

-Il veut se venger, conclut Shikamaru.

-Si c'est de toi, commence Kankuro, pourquoi aurait-il pris ma soeur ?

 **La réflexion de l'aînée était juste, Hidan faisait travaux forcés ici à Konoha en centre-ville et si il l'avait vu avec Témari ce jour-là. Tout collé, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver où le tueur était.**

 **Et rien sur la lettre indiquait où il était...**

-Dîtes vous ne trouvez pas cette phase bizarre, demande Kankuro, "Moi, je n'oublierais cette terre rouge et toi l'as tu oublié ?"

 **De la terre rouge ? Impossible, c'est vrai que Konoha était entourée de forêts mais à cette époque le sol était recouverte d'une couche de neige assez épaisse. Hidan ? De la terre rouge ?**

-Venez avec moi, assure le flic, je sais où ils sont !

-Comment savez-vous ? dit enfin le frère après s'être installé en voiture.

-Hidan le kidnappeur aime le sang, avoue Shikamaru, il fait toujours saigner ses victimes avant de les tuer. Et cette terre rouge, c'est une terre tachée de sang, précisément celui de Asuma Sarutobi, mon tuteur au poste.

 **Témari est effrayée, certes son agresseur ne lui a fait aucun mal, mais comme cela, les mains et les pieds liés et ballonnée, elle n'est pas bien.**

 **Et puis tout dérapa, le tueur voulut le mettre le premier coup mais une main beaucoup plus ferme l'arrêta en plein mouvement.**

-Tu as gagné en force Shikamaru, nargue l'homme.

-Laisse cette femme de côté ! ordonne Shikamaru.

-Si tu lâches l'arme que tu as dans ta main, ajoute Hidan.

 **Le tueur observait l'homme de justice en face de lui enfin plutôt l'arme qui tombait à terre, une arme, des morts, du sang, voilà les mots qui résonnaient dans la tête d'Hidan.**

 **Il était tellement absorbé par le pistolet qui ne prit même la peine de surveille son possesseur. Shikamaru délivre et écarte Témari du danger. Et fit un drôle de signe à terre. Et Hidan fut pris dans de lourds filets de chasse.**

-Comme être un ancien chasseur ça aide, affirme le shooteur.

-Kankuro, crie Témari. Merci !

-Tes politesses Téma ! grogne gentiment Kankuro, soulagé.

-Merci à toi aussi Shikamaru, avoue la jeune femme.

 **Un mois était passé depuis l'incident, Hidan avait été enfermé dans une prison plus sûre. Konoha était de nouveau tranquille.**

 **Dans son bureau, Témari profitait de cette calme journée pour travailler jusqu'à que quelqu'un toque :**

-Vous êtes bien psy ? demande la personne.

-Oui, affirme Témari derrière son ordinateur.

-J'ai un soucis je suis tombée amoureuse d'une folle et je ne sais pas comment faire ? ajoute l'homme.

 **Elle prit du temps à le reconnaître mais c'était lui, c'était Shikamaru. Elle rie doucement, un rire que personne n'entendit et dit :**

-Et bien monsieur je vais ce que je peux faire pour vous, avoue Témari.

 **Encore une fois, le jeune homme allait lui prendre tout son temps... Elle se demande bien comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un flemmard pareil qui l'empêchait de travailler.**


End file.
